


Just Stay Strong (We'll Make It Through)

by lunarknightz



Category: Terminator Universe (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth of it all is, they need each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Stay Strong (We'll Make It Through)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



"I can't sleep when you're watching me." John's voice is gravelly, still a bit out of it from the medicine they've given him to help with the transplant. All in all, he is in as good as shape as one could expect, given the scope of the injuries and the severity of the surgery.

"Fat chance of that, mister." Kate says with a muffled laugh. "I almost lost you today. I think that pretty much means that I can sit and watch you all I want." She's hardly left John's side all day, except for when the baby pushes on her bladder in such a way that other needs have to be met. She asks Kyle to stand by when she runs for the privy. Kyle can't understand why he's gotten accepted into this family so quickly, and he never will. But he's still family, and Kate knows that means something to John.

"I'm still here." He says, and reaches out for her hand.

"I know." Kate squeezes his hand. "And you know that you're not allowed to leave anytime soon."

"I'll try."

They both know it's a promise he can't keep. John's had a target over his head since before he was born. Being the savior of the human race doesn't come easy.

"You really do need to sleep."

"I can sleep later."

"Doctors orders, and wife's orders." Kate runs her hand gently over John's head soothingly. "I'll take the first watch. Things will be okay for now. Trust me."

"I do." John closes his eyes.

 

______________

 

"Is this normal?" John asks.

"Why are you asking me?" Kyle is holding Kate's hand. He wants to help, but he has absolutely no clue what he's doing. "I don't know anything about babies."

"Weren't you one?"

Kate is able to talk as the contraction resides. "Relax."

"I'd relax more if we were back at the base with an actual doctor to take care of you." John frowns.

"I'd feel better if I was in a fully staffed hospital with wonderful drugs. But that's not possible now, John. The base wasn't safe. That's why we were moving. But this baby is a Connor, which means that it's not going to listen to a single damn thing I say."

"I listen."

"Really?"

""You know I do."

Guys?" Kyle interjects worriedly. "What in the hell are we going to do?"

"I'm going to have this baby, and then we're going to go regroup with everyone else at the new base."

"We still don't know what to do." Kyle sighs.

"Hello, I'm a Doctor. I'll tell you what to do."

"Kate." John is truly frightened. He is worried for his child, yes, but even more for Kate. Some days, he feels like Kate is the only thing that keeps him fighting. She's his inspiration, his strength. The thought that something could go wrong and he could lose her, that's scarier than anything Skynet could ever throw at him. "I can't lose you."

"John," Kate reaches out and squeezes his hand tightly. "Women have been having babies for centuries in conditions worse than this, and the babies have survived and thrived. I'll be okay." She is strong, because she has to be. She is the First Lady of the Resistance, and the words give up or surrender are simply not in her vocabulary.

"You don't know that."

"I'm still here." Kate squeezes John's hand as another contraction hits.


End file.
